


Goodbye Sunshine

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Post The Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla watches Spike mourn. A few weeks after The Gift. Before Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Drusilla hated to feel weak and scared and alone, but alas, she was. Her grandmother had died giving birth to her little brother. Her daddy, her Angel, had no use for her anymore. He didn't want her anymore. He just wanted to forget about his mistakes.

And Spike… her loyal childe, he had gone away into the light, embracing the sunshine who scorned him in return. Dru could feel his sadness and hurt through her head. Her dear boy was sad, grieving in a way she hadn't known was possible for the Slayer of their kind. The vampiress, the black goddess, as her Spike had called her, wanted to comfort her childe, but he had almost killed her and now she was afraid to go back.

That's why she stood on the outskirts of the cemetery as she watched her dear boy cry over the Slayer's grave, weeks after they had buried her, watering the ground with his tears. She couldn't understand what was holding him here now, that he wouldn't come home to her.

Did he stay for the glowing girl of pretty green light? Perhaps, the vampiress supposed. The pixies that sung their sweet songs in her head liked her. She was pure, but dark, just like her. She was human, but not truly.

Maybe is was the blonde, the former demon girl, Anyanka, Dru recognized her as, that he stayed for. They seemed friendly, as he did with the nice witch, not the mean, bad one who restored her Angel's soul and made him not want her anymore. Dru and the pixies both agreed it couldn't be the nasty boy or the bad witch or the mean man that her Spike stayed for.

"Don't worry, my sweets, it won't be long. No, not long at all," she spoke into the night, "The Sunshine will return and it will be all bright and shining again and Princess shall not burn. No, Princess learned her lesson. She must stay far away from that mean, nasty Slayer who made her dark prince turn away from her."

Spike looked up from his love's grave. He could hear his sire's voice, but the vampiress was no where in sight. Watching him stand, Dru smiled wistfully as he returned to him home.

"That's right, my dear boy, go home and leave Mummy here by herself. There's no room in anyone's lives for Princess. The Sunshine has taken over in Princess's absence and now that she's gone, Princess can't return. She can't live in the brightness. Only in the shadows." Dru cackled as she saw the bad, evil witch come through the cemetery. "And now the Slayer shall be pulled from happiness. Bad witch, bad."


End file.
